


Storytime

by didsomeonesayventus



Series: I Was a Bitter Dusk and You Were the Dawn So Sweet [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9113167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didsomeonesayventus/pseuds/didsomeonesayventus
Summary: look do not deny that lil brat nort has a smooth af voice to listen to.





	

Xehanort was always a bit more of a “watcher” than a “doer”. Even if he’d drastically changed his life and destiny, this was true.

However he was not one to really visit an elementary school.

They had planned on a date today, but Kairi had remembered her obligation to read to a small class, and rather stupidly he had agreed to squeeze it into their schedule (there just needed to be some very good “compensation” later and she was more than happy to agree to such).

“Alright! So who wants to hear a story?!” She had asked with a sickeningly saccharine enthusiasm, and seeing the children staring at him in the back was the moment he knew this was a terrible idea.

“He looks funny.”

“Why’s he so tall?”

“Miss Kairi is that your boyyyyfrieeendd?”

Xehanort covered his face the moment that last sentence became a chant: “Miss Kairi’s got a boy-friend! Miss Kairi’s got a BOY-FRIEND!” He could feel his skin burning and he was sure Kairi’s face was starting to blend into her hairline.

He removed his hand when he felt a tug at his pants, staring right at a young boy.

“You look real scary…” He said, bashfully, starting to look away while he fidgeted, “Are you sure Miss Kairi likes you?”

Xehanort’s eyes narrowed, and he said tersely, “That is a stupid question-”

Before he knew it the boy was blubbering as if Xehanort had just bared claw and fang at him, and the rest of the throng of half-pints was “OOOOO”ing and “AAAAAAAAA”ing, and worst of all was the echoing screaming of:

“ ** _MISS KAIRI HE SAID THE S WORD!!!_** ”

Kairi clapped her hands, yelling above the din, “Alright! ALRIGHT! That’s- That’s enough!” She held her outstretched palm to the sky, and Xehanort felt his eyes widen at how the noise ceased with a ring worthy of a professional choir and a sudden forest of hands. She looked at him, then smirked a little. He hunched over a little more, trying to sink into the counter that bore his weight.

Kairi made an interjection to explain that, yes, “Mister Xeha” was her boyfriend and they loved each other very much. Well, she tried to make it an interjection, and yet soon storytime became “interviewing Miss Kairi” time (Why was Mister Xeha so scary? So he could keep all the monsters away from her. How long, how long? A couple years now. Were they gonna get MARRIED? maybe?! Did they kisss? of course and she had all the cooties to show for it; “EEEEEWWWWW!”).

Xehanort soon found himself lost in her light again, how easily she spread such joy and love. She held so much levity, taking things seriously enough to make everyone feel loved and important, but not so serious that everything was boring and straight-laced.

“… Now, who wants that story?”

“ME! _ME! **ME!!!**_ ”

Xehanort shook his head, but blinked when Kairi walked over and held his arm and leaned her head on his shoulder, “Who wants Mister Xeha to read it?” Mister Xeha winced at the joyous, enthusiastic cry. He probably would’ve gone insane if it weren’t for her gentle touch.

Kairi lead him to the rocking chair, and guided him to sitting down before reaching over and grabbing a book of fairy tales. She sat in his lap before opening it, and she looked at him to talk to him over the laughter at how Miss Kairi looked like a baby on Mister Xeha’s lap, “Look, just… read it to me, okay? Read it like you’d read it to me,” She wagged a finger at him, “just don’t forget we have kids listening.”

He smiled, and the sound of his throat clearing brought anticipation and silence to the classroom.

“Now, Once upon a time….”

**Author's Note:**

> look do not deny that lil brat nort has a smooth af voice to listen to.


End file.
